Double Down
by Taste of the Forbidden Contest
Summary: Soon-to-be college freshman Bella has been in love since she was thirteen. She has one weekend in Vegas to make a move and come home a winner, but how will her best friend's father feel about the hand she plays?


**Taste of the Forbidden Contest**

**Title: Double Down**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Word Count: 6,628**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Summary: Soon-to-be college freshman Bella has been in love since she was thirteen. She has one weekend in Vegas to make a move and come home a winner, but how will her best friend's father feel about the hand she plays? **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"You can do this, Isabella," I told myself as I stared determinedly at my reflection in the mirror. "You are eighteen years old, a high school graduate, a soon-to-be college freshman, and crazy, stupid, lustfully in love. If there was ever a time to say fuck the rules and make all your fantasies come true, it's this weekend."

I assessed the girl in front of me. Brown hair, brown eyes, and alabaster skin that was unsurprising given the lack of sunlight in Seattle. The red, scoop neck top I was wearing accentuated the honey tones in my eyes and I knew my legs looked great in the white knee-length skirt I had on. All in all, not too shabby. I might not have been the most beautiful girl on the planet, but I also wasn't the most unfortunate looking either.

"Bella! Time to go, honey," my dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before nodding once and turning to grab my suitcase.

My best friend, Alice, who was beaming and bouncing on her toes with excitement, met me at the foot of the stairs.

"OMG, Bella! Vegas! We're going to Las Vegas, can you believe it?" she squealed and I wondered again why we were "besties," as she insisted on calling us. "Let's go, let's go! Jazz and my dad are outside waiting."

Oh, that's right. Her father was why we were practically inseparable. Ever since Alice and her dad had moved to Seattle when I was thirteen, I'd made it my mission to be her friend just for the proximity to him. Don't get me wrong, I liked Alice and she was a good friend, but I'm not sure I would have made her home my second one if not for the added benefit of her totally hot dad. I did like hanging out together, but she drove me bat-shit crazy half the time with her flighty tendencies. I hated her annoying boyfriend, Jasper, and the way they always had their tongues down each other's throats. Or they were humping like rabbits, but that was just jealousy talking on that point.

Edward Cullen was dangerously sexy and the only man to ever star in my daydreams and nightly "alone time." I was desperate to know what his viridian green eyes would look like peering up at me from between my thighs while I gripped his coppery locks and tugged his face closer to my pussy as he tongue fucked me into paradise.

I rubbed my thighs together and ground my teeth against a moan as my imagination began running wild with different scenarios of the myriad ways Edward and I could find orgasmic bliss with one another. I followed Alice out to the car and felt my heart rate pick up as her father smiled at me. I loved that sexy, slightly lopsided grin he always gave me. It was never quite the same one that he showed to everyone else, at least in my mind, and I cherished that fact.

"Good morning, Isabella," he said in his smooth, deep voice. His hand brushed against mine as he reached to take my bag from me.

That simple touch sent a jolt of electricity through me and I fought against a shiver. "Hi, Mr. C," I responded with a soft smile.

He chuckled and shook his head. "When are you going to start calling me Edward? I've told countless times that it's okay."

Maybe because I only allowed his name to fall from my lips was when I had three fingers in my honeycomb and dreaming of all the dirty, sexy deeds I wanted him to do to me.

"Force of habit, I suppose." I shrugged as nonchalantly as possible.

"You're an adult and so am I. Soon, Isabella, you'll have to stop with the whole "Mr. Cullen" thing," he answered with a sexy smirk.

I bit my lip and watched his eyes focus in on that movement, I wondered if he'd ever thought about me in the way that I did him. Yeah…not a snowball's chance in hell. He was forty years old and I was a child in comparison. He would likely run screaming from me if he found out about my feelings for him.

I sighed internally as I climbed into the front seat of the car so Alice could sit with her boyfriend. Trying not to directly stare, I watched Edward in my peripheral vision as he drove us across Seattle to the airport.

God, I was so fucked up. The way I was hopelessly in love a man old enough to be my father. The crazy, lust-filled fantasies I imagined when I was alone and touching myself. Oh, what I wouldn't give to feel Edward's mouth and hands on me. I yearned for his kisses and caresses, his body sliding against mine, and his cock buried in my pussy. No other boy my age had ever sparked anything inside me like what I felt with Edward.

And I wasn't confused or misguided about my feelings. This was not just a crush on an older guy, or lust for that matter, although there was plenty of that. I was honestly in love with him. Edward never treated me like there was an age gap between us. He talked to me about politics and world events and was interested in my opinion on everything. He was never patronizing and always took me seriously. I felt like he was more of a true friend than most of the ones I had gone to school with.

I flopped down into my aisle seat in coach, next to Alice and Jasper, and bit back a groan when they immediately began making out. Sadly, Edward was comfortably ensconced in first class and I wouldn't even have his gorgeous face to slyly sneak glances at to help keep my sanity. Apparently, Alice turned her dad down when he offered to purchase the two of us first class seats because "poor Jasper would be all alone" and sitting with her dad "would be totally lame." I knew I shouldn't really complain, I was getting a free trip to Vegas for Alice's mother's wedding and a belated high school graduation celebration. Edward had generously paid my way to accompany them. Jasper, on the other hand, was paying his way and couldn't afford the pricier ticket. But I had to wonder whether this trip would be worth the price of putting up with the nauseating PDA going on beside me.

"Oh, God help me," I sighed and told myself again it was only two and half-hours. Suddenly, Edward's face peeked out from the divider between our sections. His expression was resigned as he took in the game of tonsil hockey going on beside me. Then his eyes shifted to my pained look and he smirked before going back into hiding. I exhaled loudly once more and reached down into my purse to pull out my Kindle.

"Excuse me, miss?" A flight attendant spoke next to me.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Would you follow me, please? You've been upgraded." She turned and started walking without waiting to see if I would follow. I swiftly grabbed my things and hurried in her wake with my brow furrowed at what she meant. We entered first class and she stopped next to Edward's chair.

"Here you are," she stated and gestured to the empty seat next to him. I blinked at her and turned my head toward the vacant spot. I grinned and Edward chuckled at my glee.

I threw myself next to him and cocked my head. "What's this for?"

"I just thought it might make for a more pleasant flight for everyone involved." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. This is great, I really appreciate it," I said and bit my lip.

He arched one eyebrow. "When will you ever call me Edward?" I felt my cheeks heat and simply shook my head.

The first part of our flight passed in companionable silence until I could no longer keep my curiosity in check. I finally had the chance to ask about the one topic I'd never been brave enough to broach, but had always wanted to.

"So… is this weird for you?"

His vibrant green eyes pierced me when he looked up, his lips lifted to one side.

"Is what weird?"

"You know, your ex-wife getting remarried. You going to the wedding." I made an awkward gesture with my hands, as if that would help me elaborate.

Now I was rewarded with a full-on smile. "Hmm. Isabella, is this your way of finally asking me about my relationship with Alice's mom?"

"I don't know," I mumbled and looked down at my lap. I'd seen pictures of her and couldn't figure out why Edward hadn't stayed with such an incredibly beautiful woman. It also depressed the fuck out of me, because I couldn't reconcile that Edward would settle for someone like me when he could have any woman out there.

Edward reached out and lightly lifted my chin. "It's fine. I don't mind you inquiring."

My skin tingled where his fingers pressed against me and forced my mind to stay focused and not wander into where else I'd love to feel his touch on my body. I swallowed a whimper of protest when he lowered his hand.

"Rosalie and I were never a perfect match. We liked one another and had a lot of fun when we went out, but…I'm not sure we would have even gotten married if she hadn't wound up pregnant."

He looked at me seriously for a moment and I knew it went without saying that he was telling me this in confidence.

"Alice wasn't planned and we were very young. Neither of us knew what we truly wanted out of life, but I thought I should make sure she felt secure and taken care of, so I proposed. The problem with Rosalie was that she loved to be loved. She craved attention from everyone around her.

"That also meant Rosalie took things too far when she basked in the adoration of other men. I ignored the signs as long as I could, but when faced with the sight of her with another man in our bed, I had to leave. I had to hold on to some sense of self-preservation. Thankfully, we were able to part ways as amicably as possible given the circumstances. I'll always be grateful for Alice so I can't regret our relationship. I'm happy Rosalie seems to found someone that she finally feels she can honestly commit to."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay, Isabella. Really," Edward responded with a small smile. "You've always been so curious that I am impressed by how much restraint you showed by not asking until now."

I blushed and mumbled another apology that he waived off.

"Now, you tell me. Is there anyone special in your life? I don't think I've ever heard you mention a boy before."

"Um, no. Not really."

He lifted one eyebrow and waited for me to elaborate.

I tried to find the right words to truthfully answer while still being vague. "Well, there is one…man, but it wouldn't work out. I'm pretty certain he's never thought of me in any romantic capacity."

"I'm sure that's not true. He'd be a fool not want a beautiful young lady like you. Any male would."

I felt my blush warm my cheeks and darted my eyes downward at his calling me beautiful. It was a silly response to a very simple, fatherly compliment, but my heart still stuttered.

"Does he know how you feel? I bet if you told him, or even hinted at it, you'd find he returned the sentiment," Edward continued.

"It's not just that he wouldn't consider me in that light. Not many people would be accepting of a relationship between us, it would be highly unconventional." I glanced up and was floored at the intensity smoldering in his gorgeous green eyes.

"Perhaps so, but if he truly thought you were worth pursuing, he wouldn't care what anyone thought. Maybe he's just waiting for the time to be right."

I wrestled with how much to say. I'd told myself I would put everything on the line this weekend, but when faced with the reality, it was far more daunting than I'd thought. I shook my head softly and took a deep breath to steel my nerves. "No, he's…quite a bit older than me. And it would be extremely complicated for multiple people involved in our lives."

"Like I said, you're worth it," he murmured and brushed his fingers along my cheek.

My heart pounded and I couldn't look away. I knew I wasn't imagining the desire flaring between us; the tension was palpable. My breath came in small puffs and I clenched my thighs against the insistent throbbing, aching wetness that had pooled between them. My nipples tightened painfully and I poked my tongue out to lick my lips. Edward followed my movement with his gaze and I swore I could hear a low growl. It would be so easy to lean in and finally, _finally_ know what his mouth would feel like pressed to mine.

My body leaned into his of its own volition and I felt his breath on my skin as he mirrored my actions, when suddenly the obnoxiously nasal voice of the lead flight attendant screeched from overhead to announce our imminent landing. We both jerked back and a nervous giggle escaped me.

I looked anywhere but at Edward to try to avoid the awkwardness that was certain to be there, when I felt his lips close to my ear.

"We'll finish this conversation soon, Isabella," he murmured and I sank my teeth into my bottom lip to stifle a moan. I was so incredibly turned on and all I wanted to do was straddle his lap and ride him into ecstasy.

We exited the plane with Alice chattering away nonstop the entire cab ride to the Bellagio. Large, flapping butterflies were soaring around in my stomach as I stole glances at Edward and replayed our entire exchange from the flight. In the moment, I'd been convinced there was something present between us, but now… I wasn't so sure. I almost gave up hope because Edward hadn't given me a second look, but when he handed me my key to the room I was sharing with Alice his fingers lightly caressed mine, and he winked so quickly I nearly missed it.

Oh, holy wet panties; I hadn't imagined the whole thing. Edward was interested in me! He wouldn't be cruel enough to toy with my emotions, but if he only wanted a no-strings-attached-no-one-will-ever-know sexy times weekend, I wouldn't turn him down. I'd always regret it if I passed up the chance to even have a few secret moments with Edward.

"Whoa-oa-oa, Bella!" Alice exclaimed when I came out of my room and into our shared living area. "You look freaking hot!"

"Thanks, Alice," I smugly replied. I did look pretty damn sexy if I was being honest. I'd picked out a sapphire colored, curve hugging, halter dress that fell mid-thigh with strappy silver heels that wound up my ankles. My hair was down in loose waves that flowed around my shoulders. I'd added a touch of make-up to accent my eyes and lips, but hadn't wanted to over do it. We were heading down to the wedding and then going out on the town afterwards. I didn't know at what point Edward would join us, if at all, since he had been invited to the ceremony but had politely declined at the last minute.

I was likely being overly optimistic, but I'd worn a lacy, black strapless bra and matching thong in the hope that it wouldn't go to waste.

I wasn't a virgin, Mike Newton has taken care of that in a low moment at the age of seventeen when Edward briefly dated a statuesque strawberry blond named Tanya. Thankfully, it was short lived for both of us. I hadn't been with anyone since and was desperate to end my drought, but only with Edward.

"Come on, Ali. Let's go watch your mom get hitched," I grinned.

The wedding was tacky chic in a way I would never have been able to pull off. They wore Vera Wang and Armani while an Elvis impersonator married them. It was fun and light hearted with laughing jokes from Rosalie and Emmett, but they also had heartfelt, personally written vows that were exchanged. It was a blast, but I was happy to send the newly weds off in a pink Cadillac with cans tied to the back. I had to admit, Emmett seemed like a super nice guy and a great match for Rosalie. He was a huge teddy bear of a man and it looked like he was able to give her the attention she craved.

Afterward, Alice, Jasper, and I made our way into The Bank nightclub and up to our VIP table. I loved the rich, dark colors and textures mixed with accents of gold and sparkling crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The music vibrated and pumped through my body and I swayed slightly to the beat.

Jasper slipped our server a one hundred dollar bill and we magically had cocktails in our hands. I sipped my dirty martini and let my gaze wander over the people dancing on the floor below us. It took no time at all for Alice to straddle Jasper's lap and practically start dry humping him there at our table.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation and downed my drink before stepping into the throng of club goers and moving my body in time with the rhythm. I lost myself in the swirling lights and pulsing music for a while before becoming bored. A few guys had tried to dance with me, but I shooed them away. There was only one man who interested me and he was clearly not here.

I left the club without saying good-bye to Alice or Jasper and wandered through the hotel. I found myself in the casino, scanning the crowds in search of him. Finally, I spotted a familiar head of copper locks and walked closer. He was playing Black Jack and sipping what appeared to be his usual drink of choice, scotch on the rocks.

I inhaled deeply. "Now or never, Isabella."

I strode up to the table and made my presence known by leaning into him and whispering in his ear. "How's your luck tonight?"

I felt the tension in his shoulders and he tightened his grip on his glass. "It's holding out rather well, actually," he answered and slowly looked me over from head to toe.

"Pity I can't say the same about mine," I replied. "I was so hopeful earlier, but it seems like the tables turned on me. I guess I misread the signs."

He sighed and looked at me directly. "You didn't, Isabella, but I've had some time to think and it might be wise to step back before we do something crazy. Something you might end up regretting if it affects certain relationships you hold dear."

My heart sank at his words. He had changed his mind and was worried what others would think of us. I moved closer to him once more. "We're in the city of sin, what better time to do something crazy and see what it could lead to? I'm old enough to know my own mind and I know what I want. I wish I could say the same for you."

I turned on my heel and stormed toward the exit, fighting my tears the entire way. A hand grasped my wrist and spun me around and I was faced with a rather pissed off looking Edward.

"Don't question that I don't know what I want. I want you, Isabella. It's completely fucked up for me to feel this way about my daughter's best friend, but I can't change it. Believe me, I've tried."

"Then why fight it?" I spat back at him. "I don't care how much older you are or that you're Alice's father! There is obviously something here, a pull so strong neither of us can deny it. But you keep trying and I don't understand why!"

"Because I don't want a fling or just a weekend of sex with you, Isabella! I am too old to be a passing fancy because you're young and just figuring out who you are and what you want in life. I know all of that, I've had my wild years and now I'm ready for more."

He glowered at me and I wanted to slap myself for noticing how incredibly hot he looked when he was angry. It further fueled my own ire at him for assuming I didn't know what I really desired. That I didn't know myself inside and out. I'd never been the flighty teenager who changed her mind a hundred times. Once I made a decision I didn't back down from it.

"I would have been anything to you. Anything! A one night stand, your dirty little secret on the side, or the woman on your arm! I've been in love with you for years, but you refuse to believe that I know who I am! I might be young, but I've never been fickle, and I thought you knew me better than this."

My tears spilled over and I walked away so he wouldn't witness my breakdown. I was horrified at my confession of love and didn't think I'd ever be able to look him in the eye again. God, I was such a fool for ever putting myself on the line.

I felt strong hands grasp my hips from behind me and pull me to a halt. I had no idea how I knew, but I was confident they belonged to Edward.

"Did you mean it?" he softly asked. "You love me?"

I drew in a shaky breath. I slowly nodded and leaned my head back into the crook of his neck. "I love you, Edward. I always have."

He spun me around and crushed me into his arms. "I love you, too, Isabella. God help me, but I do."

His mouth found mine and it was the most incredible kiss as we finally let our passion run free. His lips were soft, but pushed hard against my own and our tongues caressed and danced together in the most erotic ways. I tangled my hands into his silky hair to pull him closer to me and he responded by yanking my body flush to his. I was so aroused that my sorry excuse for underwear had soaked through and I felt wetness on my thighs. His lips ghosted along my neck and I moaned as trails of fire raced through me.

"Isabella?" his voice rumbled low in my ear. I turned my face to his, our eyes meeting. "Would you really be anything to me that I wanted?"

"Anything," I sighed, completely blissed out in his arms.

"What if that capacity was as my wife?"

I gasped and froze, looking up at him with a shocked expression. "Your… wife?"

He smiled that beautiful crooked smile of mine. "One night with you wouldn't be enough and I would never keep you as some little secret no one knew about. I want you to be with me openly, for everyone to see. I also want to protect you from what anyone else might say or ideas they might try to plant to tear us apart. I never want you to doubt me or us, and I never want anyone to have the chance to steal you away. I want to make love to you every night and wake up with you in my arms each morning. And I don't want to waste one more second. Besides, you did say you were certain about how you feel about me."

He brushed the backs of his fingers along my cheek and held my gaze. "Will you marry me, Isabella?"

"Yes," I breathed and stared at him in a daze. "Yes, Edward. I'll marry you."

His grin was breathtaking as he picked me up and held me tightly. "Thank you, baby! You have no idea how happy you've just made me."

I laughed loudly. "I think I have some idea."

He set me back down and tugged on my hand. "Let's go, beautiful."

"Now?" I asked incredulously.

"What better time or place than the present?"

His excitement was infectious as he led us to the Bellagio's East Chapel for a small, intimate ceremony. They offered different packages and we picked out a simple one with a few photos and a video for us to have to capture the event. Edward waved me over to pick out a bouquet of flowers while he finished up the arrangements.

A sweet woman by the name of Kate came over to hand me the platinum wedding band Edward had picked out and then preceded me down the isle to stand as my witness.

It was a simple affair, exchanging traditional vows and I cried as Edward said "I do." The only surprise came when he slid my wedding ring on. He'd bought me a gorgeous band with tiny diamonds inset around the entire circle. It sparkled on my finger and I loved the elegant simplicity of it.

When the time came to kiss the bride, he smiled softly and cupped my face in his palms as he gently pressed his lips against mine. Our tongues met for a brief moment or two, and then Edward lifted his head and beamed at me.

"I love you, my wife."

I couldn't stop the girly giggle from his words; they thrilled me to no end. "I love you, too, my husband."

After accepting the congratulations of the staff members around us, I tossed my white roses and lilies over my shoulder to Kate and we leisurely strolled our way back through the hotel.

He looked so sexy with that rakish smile he kept flashing me and I was overcome with the knowledge that he was mine. Edward and I were married and now it was time to consummate the union. Holy shit, I could have him between my thighs any freaking time I wanted! We could make love everyday, multiple times a day, if we wanted. My clit throbbed at the thought.

"Edward," I pleaded with lust-filled eyes and that was all he needed. His mouth captured mine and our fire roared into an inferno.

He backed us up to wall and lifted one of my legs to hitch around his hip. He ground his erection into my pussy and I threw my head back.

"Oh, fuck me! Edward!" I cried out.

"I intend to, baby," he growled into my ear before nipping and sucking his way down my throat. "I can feel how fucking wet you are through your panties. God, what I wouldn't give to be able to kneel down and lick your sweet pussy right now," Edward murmured in his low, velvet voice.

I felt bereft when he moved back, but Edward kept his arm around me and swiftly led me to the elevators.

Once inside, he pressed me up against the mirrored wall and kissed me hard. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue dominated mine and his hands possessively roamed over my hips and thighs.

Suddenly his hand was cupping my sex, thumb rubbing circles on my clit through the lace of my thong. I bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming and trembled in his embrace as he continued.

"Edward… oh, God! I-I'm going to come," I whimpered.

"That's what I want, Isabella." He fingered my clit more furiously. "I want to make you come. I want to show what it's like to be loved by a real man. To ruin you for anyone else but me."

He shifted my panties to the side and slipped two fingers inside me. We both groaned and I flew ever closer to the edge of bliss.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Isabella, you feel so goddamn perfect. I have to have you, baby. I need to bury my cock in your hot, little pussy." He placed warm, wet kisses down my neck. "Mine, you're mine!"

I gasped at his words and the way he curled his fingers to reach parts of me I didn't know existed.

"Yes, I'm yours! Only yours," I keened and shattered around him, losing myself in the waves of my orgasm.

The dinging of the elevator abruptly brought us both back to reality and Edward straightened so it looked like he was just standing closely in front of me. A group of drunken twenty-something year old guys stumbled in, one of them leering blatantly at me.

"Hey, sexy," he slurred and I shuddered. I felt Edward tense as he glared and shamelessly moved his hand from between my legs and sucked clean the fingers that had been inside me, leaving no question about what he was licking off.

Every one of the guys was now gaping at the two if us and I smirked at their expressions. I lifted up on my toes and plunged my tongue into his mouth.

"Mmm, I love how I taste on your lips," I said just loudly enough to be overheard. The elevator dinged again for our floor and the doors opened. I lifted my left hand and flipped them all off with my ring finger. I tugged Edward forward. "Take me to our room, husband. I want to taste you, too."

Edward made a low rumbling noise in his chest as he followed me and several envious groans and one "lucky fucking bastard" floated out from the elevator.

As soon as the door to his suite was open, Edward was guiding me toward the bed and kissing me passionately again. His hands delved into my hair and my fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Articles of clothing were shed, shoes, his belt and socks. Edward caressed down my body and slowly lifted the hem of dress upward and over my head before letting it drop to the floor.

He drifted his heavy lidded gaze down and back up. "You are so beautiful, Isabella," he murmured and reached for me once more.

I pressed my hand to his chest to pause him and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. My mouth watered at the sight of his toned torso and I couldn't believe he was here with me. He was most definitely not a boy, Edward was all man and I wanted him more than anything.

His arms came up around my waist and he drew me to his body and lowered his mouth to mine. I couldn't stop the little sounds of desire from escaping me and his kiss seemed to grow hungrier with each one.

"Make love to me, Edward, please," I begged against his lips and lowered me across the bed. He kicked his pants off and covered my body with his. I reveled in the warmth and weight of him and ran my hands along the planes of his back.

Edward traced the outline of my bra with one hand before deftly unhooking it with the other. It fell to the side and he kissed his way across the tops of my breasts before sucking one hardened nipple into his mouth. I cried out as the wet heat of his tongue flicked and curled, teasing me into a writhing mess of anticipation. I was dripping wet and painfully turned on. I bucked my hips into his, desperate for friction of any kind to ease the throbbing ache of desire Edward incited in me.

He pulled back and slid my thong down my legs before doing the same with his boxer briefs. I unabashedly stared at his straining erection and licked my lips at how well endowed my husband was.

I rose up onto my hands and knees and wrapped my lips around the head of his dick. I ran my tongue along the slit and tasted the salty, slightly bitter fluid that had gathered there. I looked up at him as I hollowed my cheeks and sucked him as far into my mouth as I possibly could.

Edward groaned loudly and threaded his hands into my hair as he stared down at me. He tenderly guided my head, while I sucked and massaged his cock with my tongue. When I made a small humming noise of appreciation, his eyes rolled back and he lifted me from him.

"You keep that up, baby, and I'll come in your hot, little mouth. As much as that appeals to me, I want to come inside your sweet pussy first." I moaned slightly from his dirty words, turned on by them far more than I would have imagined.

I lay back on the pillows and ogled him once more. Edward rolled on a condom and smirked at my blatant perusal of his body. He crawled back up me and brushed the head of his cock along my folds. I cried out at the delicious sensation.

Then he was pushing in and filling me completely. I let out a sobbing moan as Edward stilled for just a moment and dropped his forehead to my shoulder. "Jesus, Isabella, I never imagined anything would ever feel this good."

He felt so amazing and I was close to orgasming already. His cock stretched me in the best way and I instinctively clenched around him.

"Fuck, baby! Your pussy will be the death of me," he grunted and I tentatively shifted my hips to encourage him to move.

He made an unintelligible noise and began thrusting. It was sensory overload for me. His chest brushing along my breasts teasing my hypersensitive nipples, the soft, wet kisses he pressed to the column of my throat, and the way every ridge and contour of his dick rubbed me exactly how I needed. I felt my nerves tense and tighten as I spiraled higher with each stroke.

"Ung, please, Edward. More, I need more, baby," I begged and bucked my hips in time with his. "Harder, make me come!"

"That's my dirty girl," he growled and pounded into me, angling so that he ground down onto my clit with each stroke. "Your pussy is so good, so fucking tight. I can feel you squeezing me. Soft and warm. Now be my good, dirty girl and come. Come all over my cock, I need to feel you coating my dick."

He slammed into me, and his words and movements were my undoing. I screamed out as my walls contracted around him and felt a new flood of wetness. Edward threw his head back and shouted as he tumbled over the edge along with me, before collapsing onto my body.

I lay there feeling boneless and more sated than I ever had in my life. That was the most mind blowing orgasmic experience in my life and I grinned like a fool when I realized this beautiful, amazing, sex-god of a man was mine for the taking whenever the mood hit me.

Edward lifted up on his elbows to lessen his weight on me, but I didn't mind it and tugged him back down. "That, Isabella, was the single most satisfying and intense love making encounter I've ever had. I don't think I've come so hard in my entire existence."

Our lips found each other's and gently molded together. I could feel his love radiating through each kiss and caress and soft sigh between us. I felt cherished and protected in his arms. With him, I'd found my home.

Slowly, Edward stirred and withdrew from me. I couldn't help the desolate whimper when he briefly left the bed to dispose of the condom, but he slipped back under the sheets and wrapped me in his arms. We finally succumbed to sleep, at peace when we were tangled up in one another.

I woke to sunlight dancing along the floor and reached for Edward. I blinked up at him as he watched me wake.

"Good morning, my beautiful girl," he said with a lazy smirk.

I stretched and grinned at his words, absurdly happy. "Good morning, Edward." I shifted my legs and hummed at the wonderful tension at the apex of my thighs. I lifted my left hand to run it through his hair and my ring sparkled in the light.

Apprehension filled me instantly. "What happens now? We – we got married last night."

"Yes, we did," he answered seriously. "And I don't regret that Do you?"

I shook my head quickly.

"Good. Then I think we should go down and have breakfast and talk out the details. No matter what, though, I'm committed and so are you. That's the most important thing, everything else will fall into place."

"Sounds like a plan," I replied with a soft smile.

"But first," he whispered and bent to kiss me, "I intend to make my sexy wife scream my name with me buried to the hilt inside her."

I moaned as we joined together in a dance as old as time, but that was new and exciting and more intensely pleasurable than I'd thought would be possible.

I had just finished showering and dressing in my room and was waiting for Edward to join me when Alice came bounding in. I'd been idly staring out the window at the strip and grinning like a loon. Now, I was slammed with the knowledge that I was her new stepmother and had no idea how she would react. Not well, I'd wager.

"Bella, there you are! Where did you go last night? You disappeared and I checked in when Jazz and I came up to his room, but you weren't here. Please God, tell me you found some hot guy and finally got laid again! I mean, you and Mike were just a disastrous combination and you need to know what really great sex can be like. Judging by the cat that ate the canary smile you had when I walked in, you definitely did! I need deets, tell me everything! Is he hot? How many times did you come? Are you going to see him again? Who is he and when do I get to meet him?"

She bounced on her feet and I felt sick at having to tell her the truth. She was going to hate me.

"Alice, stop. Alice!" I shouted to cut off her rambling. I huffed out a nervous breath and ran my hand through my hair.

"Oh my fucking God!" she screeched. "You got fucking married?! Holy shit, Bella!"

I stared in horror at my ring that I had inadvertently flashed to her. The door opened behind her and Edward stepped through, oblivious to the train wreck that was happening. I darted my eyes from Edward to Alice and back again.

His face was stunned for a second, but then his gaze caught mine and he nodded to me. I smiled at his reassurance as he moved to stand next to me.

I grasped his hand in mine as we faced the first of many challenges head on. I knew whatever her reaction; it would be okay as long as we were together.

"Alice," I said in a confident voice and bit my lip against the irrational urge to grin ecstatically. "We got married last night."


End file.
